1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tool to assist in user interface processing, and in particular relates to a tool for obtaining user interface information such as a dialogue box or other type of graphical user interface (GUI) information from executable program code.
2. Description of the Related Art
When translating a software program into multiple languages, one problem with current technology is that in order to verify the translation, testers must install the translated software and go to each screen to verify that the contents were translated correctly and displayed appropriately. This is a time consuming, cumbersome, and expensive process.
Another problem that exists is that the current methods for translating such a software program are not fail-safe in displaying every possible screen. Unless specific instructions are given, a person/tester may not know how to navigate the user interface in order to access and capture every possible dialog. Even if those instructions were provided, there is no acknowledgement or confirmation that all possible screens have been accessed and captured.
Yet another problem pertains to translation verification testing (TVT) methods and associated labor-intensiveness, where a program is executed and a user interacting with the program manually captures and saves screen images in an appropriate format that can be used by TVT testers.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a computer implemented method, apparatus and computer usable program code that facilitates the automatic obtaining or extracting of dialogs and other screens from executable program code and saving a snapshot of such dialogues in a graphical format.